Sunburn
by otakuandproud123
Summary: The bachelors and bachelorettes at the beach! One-shot and nothin' but humor.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon! On a side note, this was inspired by the Owl City Song, 'Sunburn'. Hope you enjoy~**

I spread out my arms.

"THE OCEAN!" I yelled. Vaughn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He was wearing a pair of black print swim trunks, and he had not bothered to take off his hat. I hadn't bothered to take off my bandanna, but I was wearing a red two piece under a t-shirt long enough to be a dress.

"Why don't you stop shouting at it and actually go in it?" he asked. Everyone was having a beach day because today was the first of summer. Natalie, Lanna, Denny, and Elliot were playing in the water, Julia was watching, Pierre was eating a bowl of ice cream, Denny was fishing, and Will, Sabrina, Mark, and Lily were building sand castles.

"Come on, then!" I shouted, grabbing Vaughn's arm and running to the ocean. I grabbed his hat and threw it at the table we had set up right before we splashed into the water.

"Idiot!" Vaughn yelled while laughing. He splashed water at me. We laughed together. I saw Natalie swimming toward me out of the corner of my eye. She stood up next to me. The pinky was wearing a pink two-piece with a little skirt on the bottom.

"Hey, Chelsea!" she greeted. She gestured me to come closer to her.

"Hold on a sec." I called to Vaughn, who gave me the thumbs up. I walked to Natalie.

"I'm gonna go pants Elliot. Wanna help? I've got Lanna in on it too." she whispered to me. I giggled.

"Sure! Can I get Vaughn to help?" I whispered back.

"The more help I can get, the better." she giggled. I swam back to Vaughn, who smiled at me.

"Vaughn…" I swam up to the side of his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I laughed at how red his face got.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing!" I giggled. "Actually…" I whispered Natalie's plan into his ear.

"Should this be something I should be worried about?" he asked. I giggled again.

"No! It's just a harmless little joke." I reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning red again.

"Yup." I giggled.

"Then I'll do it." he said. We swam over to Natalie.

"Vaughn's in." I said.

"Then let's start. Hey Lanna, get over here!" Natalie yelled. The blonde swam over. She was wearing a one piece that had the top lined with ruffles. No-one said it to her face, but she was as flat as a board.

"Hi~" she sang.

"Let's discuss the plan." the pinky said. After a few minutes of discussing, we decided that I would be the distraction, Vaughn would be holding him captive because of his height, and Lanna and Natalie would be pantsing duty. I swam over to Elliot and started to make small talk. Around thirty seconds later, Vaughn came up from behind Elliot and grabbed his arms.

"H-hey! Vaughn, what on Earth are you doing? Put me down!" he said, thrashing everywhere. Lanna and Natalie swam over and pulled down his trunks while Elliot was shouting things like "I don't like this at all!" and "This is rather undignified!".

"VICTORY!" Natalie and Lanna shouted upon resurfacing. Vaughn dropped Elliot back in the water.

"Guys, give me back my trunks!" he shouted. We played Monkey in the Middle with him for a while, but then we got bored and let him have his trunks back.

"Ooh, now I have another idea…" Natalie giggled. "This time, it's gonna be on Julia." she continued, pointing at the aforementioned woman. After a few seconds of telling us the plan, we swam back to shore. Julia had fallen asleep, so we had no problem of picking her up. We brought her over to the water.

"1, 2, 3!" shouted Natalie, waking Julia up. We tossed her into the water with her screaming the whole time.

"The thing that makes this funnier is that Julia doesn't like being touched by fish." Vaughn remarked while clutching his sides. We got an example of that.

"HELP!" Julia shouted. We laughed harder because she had shouted it in a _Cajun accent_, so it sounded like "HAYELP!".

"SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED ME!" she proceeded to _shriek _at the top of her lungs. We laughed even harder.

"Oh, that was so worth it…" said Natalie, wiping away a tear. We were now sitting at the table. Julia had been fished out of the water –no pun intended- by Elliot. Elliot had taken Julia back to her beach towel and ran back to the ocean.

"I'd really like to just swim right now." Vaughn remarked. Laughing, I grabbed his arm and ran back into the water.

"Oh, ha ha!"


End file.
